1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a composite precursor, a composite prepared therefrom, a method of preparing a composite precursor and a composite, a positive electrode for lithium secondary battery including the same, and a lithium secondary battery employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application of lithium secondary batteries to mobile phones, camcorders, and laptop computers is drastically increasing. The factor determining capacity of the batteries is a positive electrode active material. Electrochemical properties of the positive active material determine whether a battery may be used for a long period of time at a high rate or whether the initial battery capacity may be maintained after a charge and discharge cycle.
Lithium cobalt oxide and lithium nickel composite oxide are widely used as a positive electrode active material for lithium secondary batteries.
A transition metal is sometimes added to the lithium nickel composite oxide to improve stability and cyclic properties.
However, the lithium nickel composite oxide which is currently available has much room for improvement because the electrode density and the capacity are not provided at satisfactory levels.